The Phenomenal Woman
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. She's hotter than ever and he's wondering if he has a shot left with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** _The title of this story is from a Maya Angelou poem. This fic starts after season five episode 12, which was called The Uncanny Valley. _

_The song mentioned in this chapter reminds me of Morgan and Garcia. Its called _Nothing On You.

_It always makes me smile to hear it. _

_The end of this chapter has a little snippet of it but, if you are unfamiliar with it, look up all the lyrics. The guy is a former player who finds his ideal woman who he calls his Wonder Woman and she calls him Mr. Fantastic. No matter where he goes in the world he can not find anyone better than her._

**The Phenomenal Woman**

**Chapter One**

**January 2010**

"Thank you very much for the dance but I'm here with my girl so I'll have to turn down that drink offer. Good to meet you though." Derek flashed the stranger a big smile but then turned his back on her.

It amused Penelope how many women hit on Derek in any given night. She never really got jealous of it, when they were at the bar, because none of those women ever meant a thing to him. Years and years ago, she did feel some envy though.

Why couldn't she look like one of those rail thin models who he liked so much? That sinister, bitter, destructive thought used to whip through her head over and over back then.

Now though she just laughs when she thinks about how she was young and insecure in her twenties. He liked them? So what? He practically made a shrine to her. Besides it wasn't just about what Derek liked or didn't in Penelope.

Her self worth came from inside of her and, as good as his words about her beauty and brains made her feel, in the end it was only her who could make herself believe she was a true Goddess. In the last month she had became a born again believer.

It took one shocking moment (when Kevin proposed), a week of sobbing (after she said no), and one New Year's resolution that 2010 was going to be the start of her living her life without any fear. She was going to do all the things she put off before and stop worrying she had to find a man, settle down, and have a kid before she became a cat lady. She had enjoyed dating Kevin but if she married him it would have just been to ensure she didn't end up alone. Not because of their great passion and incredible bond. They were more like buddies.

Penelope knew she deserved more than just a buddy for her husband. She wanted a friend who also made her feel crazy sometimes, saner most of the times, and desperate for his touch and companionship always. Kevin didn't fill that description, no matter how much he had loved her and how patient he was with her conflicting emotions when they first hooked up.

Though it hurt her to hurt Kevin it would have been unfair to marry him when everything in her screamed it was a mistake. She would have been doing it for only wrong reasons and no right ones.

For now she was done stressing herself out over her biological clock ticking. She was still relativity young and she wanted to live life out loud. That meant dying her hair red for the hell of it one night in her bathroom sink after drinking some wine. And that also meant booking a trip to Europe, with Emily, for May.

Penelope made up her mind to start walking through life as a confident woman who didn't let fear control her anymore.

Maybe Kevin had helped her heal emotionally after getting shot and brought her to this place in her life. Maybe it was just her age that made her braver and wiser. Either way once she made up her mind to shed her fear it was like being released from shackles.

She was loving her new attitude. Nothing could bring her down. She felt like the sexiest woman in every room and the most pulled together. She was taking the wheel and driving the car now. Instead of just begging for a seat inside any old vehicle that would have her.

Hell with that.

She was amazing, she knew it, and she was gonna live like that from now on. Her red hair was her way of putting the people in her life and the world in general on notice that a new and improved Penelope Garcia was coming their way now.

She wasn't surprised when Derek asked her to get a drink as soon as he got home from Atlantic City. To say he had a visceral reaction to seeing her for the first time as a red head would be understating it by miles.

He sat up and took notice for damn sure.

That made her smirk. She still did like turning him on, even if her crush on him was long dead.

Sitting on a stool next to him she couldn't help but smile and tease him about the woman he had just shot down "I think you broke that young thang's little heart, handsome."

He smiled and looked down, in an aw shucks way, and Penelope had to laugh.

Derek knew he was damn good looking. He could have any available that he wanted in the whole world.- and get some others to leave their man for him without a second thought. Sadly he played so many games that he never had allowed himself to give his heart away to anyone fully. Derek needed to come into his own just as bad as Penelope did. But it wasn't something she could make happen for him anymore than she could make Hotch heal from losing Haley, make JJ decide that marrying Will wouldn't ruin them or make her feel claustrophobic, or help Emily find that man she wanted to have a baby with. In Emily's case she measured every man against a man she admired and all her dates came up short leaving her completely unsatisfied. In time each of her friends would hopefully fight through their demons and get their own version of some kind of happy ever after. Or they wouldn't.

Life made no promises.

For Penelope though she was not sitting around hoping and wishing for her life to get exciting again. Instead she was doing all those things she swore she'd get to some time: planning a trip back home to California for the end of summer, signing up to walk a 5k for Mothers Against Drunk Driving, and taking a jewelry making class one night a week. It might take her three times as long as the other students to finish the class- because of work calling her away- but when she was there she enjoyed it and felt creative in a way she hadn't in a long time.

Life was looking up for her.

She always thought if her and Kevin ended that it would be his call and she would be devastated. But it was just the opposite. She felt free now. Not that she didn't love him for a while there but it was a friendly love and a dependency that she didn't need anymore. He deserved a better love and she deserved to feel like she could stand on her own two feet again.

For a few days after the break up Penelope considered calling him up and begging forgiveness. Accepting the ring he had offered. Marrying him so she would know what the rest of her life was gonna look like. Now she didn't wanna know that. She wanted to just enjoy the feeling of not knowing what lay ahead. What awesome surprises might be coming her way.

Instead of fearing never having a kid she decided she would adopt when she hit 38 if no Prince Charming had married her by then. That lifted the worry and fear right out of her heart about never being a mother. Should she go ahead with adopting then she would transfer to a different unit in the F.B.I., where she had stable hours, and be a single mom. It would be a big change in her life but an exciting one. Knowing she had a back up plan that she could love, and not just settle for out of fear, also helped to fuel her excitement.

She was in control of her destiny. No man ruled her world now. But one still did have the starring role in all her fantasies. Derek was hotter than any movie star on the big screen. So what was a girl to do but lust over him and have a million wet dreams about his gorgeous, dark, muscled body?

Penelope smiled. That was just natural. And she was not one to deny her baser impulses.

Derek's head jerked up when the song playing over the sound system changed. His dark eyes lit up when he told her "This is my jam."

The song playing was Nothing On You by B.O.B. featuring Bruno Mars.

"Well then, sug, lets get out there and dance to it. They must be playing it for a reason. And the reason," she flirted with him "is us."

"For real?"

Penelope was known for never dancing in public. Though she would shake her groove thing in her living room all the time.

"Would mama tease you?"

"All the damn time!" He chuckled.

She stood up and shot him a sexy look. "Try and keep up."

With that said Penelope walked out to the dance floor, shaking her body to the beat, and ignoring all the college girls around. In a way she felt bad for those girls because she knew that insecurity plagued many young women from puberty on. She wished she could tell them that they were perfect the way they were. But they would never believe it till they reached their own next level. She hoped each one got there and learned the incredible powerful feeling that came with embracing your own individuality. Finding acceptance in yourself from yourself and not from the world.

Dancing that night, Penelope had her brief moment of feeling exposed, but she just pushed pass it and found herself loving the feeling of moving to the music under the flashing lights.

Derek was watching her with a feral look in his eye that made her feel even sexier. She raised her hands to her newly red hair and ran them through her locks while her hips swirled to the beat.

Since she was out on the dance floor all alone she noticed several men watching her.

One even started her way but Derek bounded off his stool and intercepted him. After giving the guy a look that could cut glass he said "I know you saw that she's with me," in a voice that dared that blonde haired, blue eyed stud to take him on.

"All right, man. Its cool." The guy said as he backed off, throwing a smile at Penelope as he went back to his seat.

Derek moved in and soon they were dancing. Their bodies didn't touch at first but she eased closer and closer and closer and then his hands went to her hips. Soon they were being as dirty as they could in public.

Her skin flushed. A dreamy smile came to her lips. She was a damn lucky woman. And she knew it.

So was Derek Morgan though.

Cause he got to dance with his beautiful girl who was turning into a phenomenal woman right before his eyes.

(_Everywhere I go_

_I'm always hearing your name._

_And no matter where I'm at,_

_girl,_

_you always make me wanna sing._

_Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train,_

_no other girls in my brain_

_and you're the one to blame._

_Beautiful girls _

_all over the world_

_I could be chasing_

_but my time would be wasted._

_They got nothing on you, babe._

_Nothing on you, babe._)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

The Phenomenal Woman

Chapter Two

February 2010

To say it was hard to sleep after dancing with Penelope at the bar would be putting it mildly. That night Derek couldn't get comfortable for nothing. His body was primed for sex and there was only one woman he wanted to take that ache away.

He had tossed and turned for hours, feeling hot and sweaty, before he gave in and just let the fantasies get him hard enough to take care of the problem himself. He had forced himself to not think of her that way for a long time- pushing away the thoughts every day when they came to him- but that night he finally gave in to them again. Let his mind run away with thoughts of her naked, sweaty, withering beneath him on white sheets. Her pale skin flushed pink to match her nipples.

The next day is when he stopped smiling whenever Tamara called him and started to feel annoyed by the fact that they were sorta dating. Things had been good with her at first but it became strained after everything with Foyet went down. He knew he was to blame for that.

He just shut down on her.

Derek had went home for Christmas and when he got back in town it just wasn't there anymore with her. But feeling that way hadn't been enough to make him end it with her back then. He had cared about her and it had felt good when she reached out to him. Until he danced with Penelope.

Then Tamara seemed like a pest to Derek. He knew it was really unfair but it was how he felt. He went by her place and told her it just wasn't working for him. It felt right at the time and now, two weeks later, he didn't regret it.

Derek didn't break up with Tamara for Penelope. He just knew he should feel different about the woman he had in his bed. He should feel like they had a future or what was the point of dating just one special woman? He had stopped feeling that way about her so it had to end.

Afterwards it was like a weight came off his chest. The boulder that made it hard to breathe and think, that started way back before New York and only got heavier over time, was finally gone.

He felt damn good again. And it seemed like he was not the only one. For the last couple of weeks he had been noticing that Penelope had a new sense of confidence and happiness about her.

It looked hot as hell on her. So did her red hair. Damn, was she trying to get him to cross that line, pull her tight against him and devour those pretty painted lips till she was moaning into his mouth?

He doubted it. She seemed to have moved past her crush on him years ago. But hell if he couldn't seem to do the same when it came to his ever growing love for her.

He was hot for that hot mama. More than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek walked up to his co-workers in the break room. With a easy grin, holding his empty coffee cup that he had grabbed just to have a reason to come over here, he asked "So what's everyone's plans for Valentine's Day?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You mean if we aren't knee deep in unsubs?"

"Right," Derek said, grimacing a little.

JJ answered "I pray there is no case. Valentine's Day is one of the few nights of the year that Will and I actually make sure to have a date. Other than the few rare times we get out together you couldn't tell we're even a couple. We're always either passing in the night because of my schedule or we're with Henry."

"Aw, sweetie," Penelope said to her "you need to get a sitter more often and show that man how damn lucky he is to have a sexy blonde firecracker in his life."

JJ blushed a little. "That sounds all good but I barely see my kid as it is so I can't really leave him with a sitter just to have sex."

Derek said "He's got to sleep, right?"

JJ laughed in that wry way that parents do when speaking to people who aren't. "You would think so. Just wait. You'll see one day. When they finally do get to sleep you're so exhausted that you're lucky to make it to your bed. I fell asleep once at the kitchen table waiting for the washing machine to get done."

Prentiss joked "That's a very sexy life you've got going on, Jayje."

"Tell me about it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Derek asked "Anybody else have any hot Valentine Day plans? Cause if not I was thinking y'all could come over and watch some movies at my place. A marathon of anti-love flicks." He looked at Penelope "What do you say, mama? You in?"

Penelope chimed in "Sorry, sug, but I already made plans for myself. No sitting around eating Chunky monkey and crying over what's not meant to be for me. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Since Valentine's Day is not the right time to go bar hopping for a new hot stud to rock my world- way too many desperate and lonely types out that night- I made plans to see an art exhibit with some friends from my jewelry making class."

Emily said to Derek "Well, count me in, as long as you have wine. What about you, Reid?"

"I'll let you know. Perhaps." With that said Reid walked away. They all knew he was in a long distance relationship but no one but Derek knew it was on very shaky ground.

Derek couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable it would be if it was just him and Emily watching movies alone at his place on Valentine's Day. Not at all what he had in mind when he invited his friends over. He knew Penelope had dumped Lynch and he didn't want her sitting at home alone in mourning over having no lover in her life. He also couldn't imagine taking her out alone because it would be too much pressure- because of the Hallmark holiday- for their first real date.

That was if she even said yes.

She always took his declarations of love like they were coming from any buddy of hers-when he did mean more. Maybe he wasn't begging her for a chance to be her lover every time he said "You know I love you," but he had been trying to tell her that she was the only woman on the planet he loved in that way- as a friend, and as a woman.

Still he couldn't blame her for not hearing that or feeling that. He only blamed himself. He had no courage to cross the line with her and so he had missed his chance.

Now she was single again, happy again, and glowing every day. He wanted to be around her more than ever. But he didn't think she was gonna open up her heart again or give him another chance.

He had wasted too many opportunities. She just didn't believe in his love anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The BAU ended up having Valentine's night off work.

Derek was kinda down about the fact that Penelope was skipping his get together but he didn't let it show. When he was around her lately she was always smiling, flirting, happy and chattering about the exciting stuff she had going on in her life. He couldn't be anything but happy when they were in the same room together.

It wasn't till later at his house, when Reid and Emily were there and they were all watching movies, that he really got quiet over the fact that Penelope wasn't with them. She knew how to keep a smile on his face. The night would go a lot different if she was there.

Around ten pm he started getting text messages from her. She called him pet names and wished him a happy Valentine's Day then she asked if everyone was still at his place and could she drop by. A huge grin came to his lips before he sent back: _Hot Stuff get your ass over here. I saved you a spot._

She texted back: _I just bet you did. Too bad it would make Reid have a heart attack if I sat where you want me to._

He sent back:_ Behave, dirty girl_.

She sent back: _Keep my spot warm. On my way now_.

He sent back: _Cool. 3_

She sent back: _33_

Derek couldn't stop grinning as he waited for her to show up. Once she did he pulled her in off his porch and said "Cold out there, huh, baby girl?"

"Yep but seeing you warms me right up."

Derek helped Penelope out of her coat. Looking at her sexy red dress, the bodice cupped her breasts and showed her cleavage and the waist was cinched with a wide belt, he swallowed hard. "You look beautiful, babe."

"Aw, sug, thank you. Mama appreciates the love." She moved away from him and started to greet Reid and Emily, while Derek just stayed by the door for a moment watching her.

She was still the only woman he didn't think he could every walk away from.

Heading across the room, barefoot and wearing jeans plus a black sweater, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Thank you very much for stopping by tonight. You're the best."

She nodded and smiled as she looked up and into his eyes. "I had a great time at the art exhibit but I have to see my Mr. Amazing on this day made for lovers."

Prentiss nearly spit out her wine. "Mr. Amazing! Oh my God, Morgan, you better talk PG into marrying you because no one, believe me, is ever gonna call you that but her! Mr...." she laughed harder "Amazing? HA!"

Reid said to Penelope, as a way to explain Emily being keeled over in laughter, "She had a few glasses of wine already."

Derek let go of Penelope, wearing a small grin on his lips, as he sat back on the couch. "Yeah, we already got to hear how pathetic most men on the planet are. Remind me to avoid her next Valentine's Day. I hate this holiday because its so fake but she puts my hate to shame."

Reaching out to take Penelope's hand Derek pulled her down on the couch next to him then he put his arm around the back of the couch, over her shoulders. She looked at the TV "What are we watching?"

"American Psycho."

Penelope shook her head and said "I guess you can't get much more Anti-Valentine's Day than that. Can we at least try something with no blood and guts when this one is over?"

"Whatever you want, mama."

"Thank you," she cooed.

Derek had the urge to thank her again, about a hundred times over, for being there because she had made his night by showing up. That said a lot, and he knew it, but still he didn't know if he would ever really try to cross that line.

Would she let even him? She seemed to like how they were now. Unlike back in the day when she wanted more. He could read her. He knew she wasn't holding out hope for him now.

Derek snuggled a little closer to Penelope, heard her breathe out a happy sigh, and wondered if he gave it his all could he win back the heart he lost so long ago. Did life work that way? Was there another chance for a man who didn't deserve it?

He didn't know the answer to that but he was finally man enough to admit, at least to himself, that he wanted one more chance to have her heart become all his.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Phenomenal Woman

Chapter Three

March 2010

Derek started to spend a lot more time in Penelope's office with her. He grew more and more attracted to her, even though he would have thought he couldn't lust after her any harder than he had in the past. She just got sexier as the days went on.

He had stopped dating because no chick out there could get him feeling the way she could.

One day he reached out and brushed her hair away from her neck. "Red, you got any plans for tonight?"

He didn't want to make a huge deal out of asking her on a date but everyday the urge got stronger to do it and now the words had finally slipped out as he stared lovingly at her while she simply typed away at her computer, not realizing all the feelings bubbling in his chest over her.

"As a matter of fact, my handsome noir knight, mama does have plans. I've got a date."

"Say what?"

She smiled at him. She was sitting in her computer chair and he was leaning his butt against the edge of her desk, looking down at her. Penelope answered "That's right, sug, and he's a real sweetie pie. I met him at my art appreciation class."

"That jewelry making thing you got into?"

"This is something different. We go to galleries and admire paintings, sculptors, experimental art and stuff like that. You should see the gamut this stuff runs, baby. From the beautiful to the bizarre and back again."

"Mmm-hmm. So, Garcia, tell me about your new man."

"Just a new friend really. He likes the experimental art which is just up my alley. Weird," she drug the word out "but in a cool way."

"You do know that guys claim to like stuff just to get in your-"

She laughed. "Yeah, I think I've caught onto that fact by now. Women do too. You think I enjoyed watching that Super Bowl thing with you that one time? Nope. I just wanted a chance to snuggle up with you on a cold winter day. You were too busy screaming at the TV to cuddle me though." She faked a pout. "Remember that?"

"Yeah, sure. That was a while back now."

"Three years. Time is flying, sug!"

"Yep. So this guy. He got a name?"

"Michael," she said with a smile.

He gave her a look that said he wanted the last name.

Penelope went on "Davis. And do not try to run a background check on him. He's a good guy. Harmless."

"It ain't been that long since you broke up with Lynch."

"Long enough for me to have a little fun."

"Oh..um...well, that's good, baby girl. Hope you have a good time. I better get back to my paperwork."

"Aw, you're leaving me, you gorgeous chocolate pudding pop? Just when I was thinking about licking you from head to toe, too."

He chuckled. "You're crazy," he murmured lovingly as he left the room.

For the last few weeks Derek had been getting more and more into the idea of asking Penelope on a date, staring at her across rooms, calling her more than usual, and hanging around her at work as much as he could manage.

Now it looked like he moved too slow, once again, and she had moved on. It answered his question in a big way: _Was she at all into him and looking at him to be her man now that Lynch was out of her bed_?

Nope. Penelope was over Derek and on with her life now.

Derek was left to watch her blossom into an even more beautiful woman right before his very eyes while she spread her wings and flew even farther away from him. It was a remarkable thing to watch. He loved to see her eyes shining....he just wished that he could be even closer to her. That he could be part of the reason that her life was so good these days.

XXXXXXXXX

He was shocked to hear that she had another date a couple of weeks later with a different guy. "Whoa, baby girl, what happened to Davis?"

"Nothing. He's still in my art class. We had a pretty decent time on our date. We might even do it again but no rush. There wasn't any major sparkage between us, if you know what I mean, sug. Not like me and you. Now that's fire."

He gave her a confused look. "Who's the new guy lucky enough to be taking you out on the town?"

"Danny Parker and- before you ask- no, he is not dangerous. He's nicely normal. A little boring even."

"Where'd you find this one?"

"Male strip club. He's a dancer." She shot him a look to show she was joking, as she made her coffee that morning.

"Garcia," he growled.

"Oh, fine. He lives in my building. He's a fireman. Divorced. Has two little girls that are completely adorable and a dog named Silver. Could he be any more all American? I think not, sug. He's taking me dancing."

Dancing. That was enough to make Derek's stomach hurt. Another guy with his hands all over Penelope. At this point push was rapidly coming to shove. Derek hated feeling jealous and rejected. He either had to make his move or get back out there and date again himself. Get back in the game. Be as happy as Penelope was lately.

Only problem? Nobody but her was gonna make him happy.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you known this guy long?"

"I've seen him around for years. He moved in a couple of summers ago. Believe me, he's a good guy. Nothing to bring out your protective side, cuddle bunny."

"So, in other words, he's been waiting out you and Lynch breaking up so he could get with you? I don't know about this, baby girl. The man sounds down right obsessed. Waiting two years for his chance. What if you don't want him like he obviously wants you. It could get sticky fast."

She rolled her eyes. "He had a girlfriend till last October or so. Its been months since they split so he's not on the rebound and he's not a weirdo, no matter if the profiler in you sees unsubs around every corner." She brushed her hand over his chest. "Mama will be fine, handsome." Then she laughed a little. "I had forgotten how you get when I date. You were never like this about Kevin."

"By the time I found out about you and Lynch you were in love with him. You didn't wanna hear what I had to say about it at that point."

Penelope raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him.

Derek added "Besides, I sorta knew Lynch already by then and I knew he was a good guy." He gave her a small smile. "Not saying he was good enough for my girl but that was for you to decide."

She cooed at him "Would anyone be good enough for me in your eyes?"

"You got me there. No man is good enough for you. Not even me."

"I beg to disagree with you there. You've earned every nickname I've ever given you. Too bad you have never gotten past the practicing stage of love. Cause we could have been epic, baby. Mama weeps at the thought of all those missed orgasms over the years. Oh well, c'est la vie. Right, sug?"

"Um...yeah...sure, baby girl. Though I would have loved it if you rocked my world way back when, if that would have went down you'd probably hate me by now. This way we're good friends and I do appreciate our friendship. I don't ever wanna feel like you don't want me around anymore."

She smiled sweetly. "Zero chance of that happening, sugar buns. You're my favorite eye candy." Penelope winked at Derek and sashayed off to her bunker to start her work day.

Derek went to his desk to pull up a database and looked up Daniel Parker, who lived in Penelope's building. This guy better pray he was as good and normal as Penelope believed because if not Derek would be going by there to dangle him off his balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phenomenal Woman**

**Chapter Four**

**March 2010**

Standing outside of the church that night Derek paused for a long moment before he made the call.

She answered by saying "Hey, Morgan!" Her tone was happy but there was no nickname. She must be in the middle of her date still.

He grimaced. "Hey, baby girl. Not home yet, huh?"

"Not yet, nope. I can barely hear you. The music is so loud here. Hold on." After a minute she came back on. "Okay, go. I went outside."

"Its cold, sweetheart. Go back in. I just wanted to....see how its going. Make sure he's treating you right."

She cooed "He's got a six pack that is straining to be an eight. Mama is a very happy woman right now. Do not worry, my love. I'm in good hands."

He rubbed his hand over his head. "Good. Good. Good."

A long pause. "It sounds like something is up with you. Talk to me. What's weighing on your mind? I know you wouldn't interrupt my date if it wasn't important."

"Its too much to get into over the phone. Maybe another time, sweetness. Get back to your date. And have fun, okay? You deserve it."

"Hey....come by my place later. Danny will be gone by midnight. We don't work tomorrow. I'll make popcorn," she teased the last line as if that was incentive to join her.

Derek chuckled, even as tears were in his eyes. "Nah, that's all right. I'm good, girl. Just tired right now. Thinking about you and all these dates you are having lately. That sexy red hair is working for you, huh?"

"Very much so. I'm reeling them in like moth to a flame. I should have went red years ago. I wouldn't have spent so many nights looking up porn online if I had."

He chuckled and sniffled. "You're so silly. You know you're gorgeous as a blonde too. There is no bad look for you, Garcia."

"Why thank you, sug. Now about you coming over-"

"I can't."

"I'll be waiting up. You don't show up and I'm gonna be pissed. So be there or feel my wrath....gotta go, honey buns. Can't keep my date waiting too long, after all. The 'I work for the F.B.I. excuse' is great but its still rude to leave him inside the bar while I sneak off to gab with you. I'm serious about you coming by tonight. You can tell mama what's bothering you and I'll make it all better."

She hung up before he could tell her another time that he still didn't think it was a good idea for him to come over.

Derek walked into the church. He hadn't been there since the night that Penelope was shot. He had tried to get through so much on his own. Foyet putting him through a plate glass window. Barely escaping that ambulance. Hotch getting attacked by Foyet and then Haley dying. Derek soldiered through all that and all the emptiness that grew in him over the last two years.

The hollow spaces Penelope used to fill up in him.

(_I'm still alive_

_but I'm barely breathing._

_-_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in._

_-_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom._

_Cause when a heart breaks_

_no, it don't break even_.) (The Script)

Derek sat in a pew, intertwined his fingers, bent his head and closed his eyes. He needed guidance, strength and courage this time. He needed a sign about if it was time to put his feelings for Penelope in the past or time to ask her if she could ever see him as her one and only man. Her lover. Her partner in this messed up world.

He couldn't spend another day being caught in this in-between place where he didn't have her but he joked and pretended each day that he did. While she moved further and further away from him. She was so breathtaking lately. So filled with confidence and happiness. She was getting better with every day- becoming more phenomenal- while he was starting to see that maybe she didn't need him or his love at all.

She wasn't that insecure chick that didn't think a man would cross a room for her these days. She had found her own power and learned her own worth. He loved seeing her transform this way.

It just hurt to feel like he was truly, and finally, just her friend. It started when she got with Lynch but Derek always thought that when Lynch was gone, if Lynch was ever gone from her life, that Derek would have at least a fighting chance to win her heart. That hope had helped him through dark days after New York when he just couldn't lie and say she wasn't the one anymore.

But now Lynch was her ex and Penelope hadn't really given Derek the slightest sign he was in the running for her heart. No matter how much added attention he gave her.

While he was falling more and more in love with her every day, she was out there leading her life at full force and making it look good. Damn, did she ever make it look good.

(_Her best days_

_will be some of my worst._

_-_

_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first._

_-_

_While I'm wide awake_

_she has no trouble sleeping._

_-_

_Cause when a heart breaks_

_no, it don't break even_

_even_

_no.)_

When he showed up at her door he had purple flowers he found at an all night grocery store, because no florists were open at that time of night.

Penelope opened the door, wearing a big smile and looking radiant, but when her eyes landed on the flowers she got a confused look on her face. Then her features softened, but it was almost in a "Aw, poor baby," kind of way that made Derek feel foolish.

Still he had to say what was weighing on his heart. Not play it off this time. Not when he finally got the nerve to lay it all on the line for her.

"Hey, baby girl. These are for the most beautiful woman I know, inside and out. Here you go. Get them in water. They cost me a fortune."

She chuckled because it was very clear that he was joking about them being expensive.

Penelope took the flowers. "Come on in." Motioning at her pajamas she said "I changed. Sorry. I figured it was just you so...uh...I mean..."

"Its cool." He looked at her pajamas, which were adorable with hearts all over the pants and a white shirt with a pair of red lips on it. "You're hot even when you're not trying to be."

She blushed a little and gave him a sweet smile but it wasn't anything romantic in the least. "I'll get these in a vase. Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Nah, I'm good."

After she left the room he took off his jacket but didn't sit because he was too nervous. It felt like he was sweating buckets. His stomach rolled with insecurities. How could he be such a player and be so bad at this kind of stuff? Getting real and emotional. A part of him wanted to run but he stood his ground.

Penelope came back in the room. "You gonna sit, sug, or just pace my floors for a while more?"

Derek didn't know what he was gonna do and he had forgotten all the words he planned to say to her. He felt like an idiot for even being there. For what? She was doing good without his love. She wasn't pining away for him. She saw him everyday and she was cool with the way things were.

Happy even. She had been happy since the day she met Lynch. It was back before that when she wasn't as happy. Back when she crushed on Derek. And now he was learning what it felt like to want someone with every breath you took but watch them run around with other people.

(_What am I supposed to do_

_when the best part of me was always you?_

_-_

_What am I supposed to say_

_when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_-_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah._

_I'm falling to pieces_

_-_

_I'm falling to pieces._

_-_

_One is still in love_

_while the other one is leaving_.)

He said "You know what? Its late. I think I better go. We can talk another time. Get some rest, baby."

Derek went to grab his jacket and slip it on. Glancing at Penelope again he saw her eyes were filled with hurt.

She whispered, hoarsely, "Look me in my eyes and tell me that you came here, with flowers for me, just so you could walk out without saying what you came to say? That right, Derek? If you're that confused, after all this time, yeah, you need to go home and let this go.....I don't wanna get dragged through a minefield of pain again over you....Baby, we're in a good place right now. So if you have something to say then say it but if there's any doubt in your mind or heart keep those beautiful lips zipped. And we'll pretend this never happened. No big deal. I know what jealousy feels like. Believe me I have wanted to mess up plenty of your dates in the past. If that is what this is, its all right. I get it."

It just about cut Derek to the core that she would be good with it going either way but he couldn't blame her. Was she expected to hang on for six years?

She had told him over three years ago she was gonna be really looking for a man to take her out. She had some bad dates, then Battle happened, and then Lynch came along. That was six months after Penelope started moving past her crush on Derek. He was still stuck in his mind set of not settling down back then. It wasn't that long after Buford was arrested. Derek couldn't cope with getting into a messy emotional situation back then. He was still too busy running full force from his feelings and afraid of opening himself up completely to anyone- even her- because of how dark he felt he was inside of himself. Darker than she should ever know.

(_They say bad things happen for a reason._

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding._

_-_

_Cause she's moved on_

_while I'm still grieving._

_-_

_And when a heart breaks _

_no, it don't break even_

_even_

_no_)

Derek swallowed hard. He dropped his coat back on the couch and walked close to Penelope. "Let me take you on a date."

Her eyes filled with gentle teasing. "I thought you were here to seduce me?!" she joked.

"Penelope," he dragged out her name "please don't play right now."

Her watched as her breathing changed, getting shallower, and her eyes widened.

Derek ran his knuckles gently over her cheek. "Will you let me take you out?"

She nodded with a very tender look on her face.

His whole body relaxed. "Thank you very much. And, I promise ya, our date is gonna go so much better than you had with that art guy and fireman," he said art guy and fireman as if they were pervert and sleaze bag.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Sug, I have no doubt. Its me and you. We got a spark between us that's been itching to start an inferno for years now. I just hope you have got all your practicing out of your system because once I get you in my bed," she purred out the next part "you're never gonna wanna practice with nobody else ever again."

He wrapped his arms around her back. "I stopped looking at anybody else months ago. I can only see you, Red. I only want you and to prove myself to you....show you we can be something together better than you ever had before." After a long pause he added "Please try and trust me again."

"I do trust you!"

"Trust me like you did before you were hurt."

"I trust you more than ever now. Baby, my trust, faith and love grows every day. Yeah, I let my hopes for us being together go a long time ago but parts of me always wanted you more than anyone else....I still had my head full of dirty fantasies about you all along and hard drive full of photo shopped pictures."

He chuckled, the sound filled with emotions. "Silly girl," he murmured and then bent to kiss her. That kiss was tender. The next though was more sensual and soon they were completely lost in their lust.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Phenomenal Woman

Chapter Five

March 2010

Penelope had to admit that Derek caught her off gaurd when he got so worked up about her going on a date with her neighbor. Going so far as to call her during it, sounding half wrecked, then come by her apartment with a sweet- albeit wilting- bouquet of purple lilacs and peonies.

Ever since they met the chemistry between them had been off the charts but after a couple of years she had finally accepted the fact he wasn't ever gonna make a move on her. It stung. No, that was putting it too lightly. It burned like a bitch to know he was cool with staying just friends with her. But she had accepted it, kept a big smile on her face through her disappointment and made sure he knew she was looking for a guy to date. At first her efforts were half hearted but then she got into it a little more and eventually she stumbled into a long term relationship with Kevin.

She left Kevin for herself, not because she was looking over her shoulder at the crush she used to have on Derek, or because she was clinging to the feelings that still simmered in her over him. In her mind that was a non-starter, by his choice, and she had long ago learned to live with that fact.

Penelope was loving her life as a single woman again. She was living out some of her dreams and secret desires- taking art appreciation classes, learning to make jewelry, dancing in public, being confident with men and even working out so she could walk a 5k. Not so she could one day be a size six. She loved her curves now. She loved herself now.

She didn't need Derek to tell her she was worthy of being his girl. She knew she was, finally, and now here he came along saying he wanted that. Was it her new attitude that attracted him or was he just finally ready for something serious?

Penelope wasn't sure but at that moment it didn't matter. They were kissing passionately with her pulled so tight against him that she was practically off her feet. In the middle of these torrid, best kisses of her life was not the time to wonder what made Derek decide he wanted to date her.

Or worry about him one day changing his mind. She had faith in herself. She could survive anything. He might break her heart but he could not break her. She was too strong now.

And she wouldn't break him down either. She would be gentle with his heart because Penelope knew, better than anyone, Derek had never offered that heart to any woman before. He wouldn't be asking for a date if he was offering anything less.

Would they make it? She didn't know. But she was in this for as long as he was. She wanted that date he offered, she wanted to seduce him and show him what love making really is, and she wanted a hell of a lot more kisses like he was giving her right then, as they stood in her living room.

These kisses were off the charts good. So smoking hot that she felt like she was being burned alive. Her thin pajamas were barely any barrier for her pebbled nipples that were rubbing against his chest. Her heart pounded loud and hard. It felt good. Exhilarating. Life affirming. Phenomenal.

Kissing her handsome prince was as sensual and amazing as she always knew it would be. His hands on her now were not the gentle touch he always gave before. This time he held her with a purpose of claiming her as his.

The difference was intense. It made her shiver to be wanted like this by him. To feel craved by this man she had craved so desperately over all these years.

When they finally broke apart, she was smiling and feeling lightheaded. She stroked his cheeks, his stubble under her fingers, in a gesture filled with tenderness. "Derek....wow....baby. You're blowing my mind tonight. I could have used some warning you wanted to make my life perfect but that's okay. I like surprises, sug!"

He let out one of his deep, soulful chuckles that were reserved just for her. "Woman, I don't know how you can be surprised but that's cool. Just as long as it's a good surprise for you."

"Mmm-hhmmm, the best," she murmured as she urged him to bend his head down and kiss her again.

After another soft kiss Derek threaded his fingers into her hair. She moved her hands to hold his arms. He whispered to her "I want to..." he gave her a kiss "show you..." he kissed her again "how good being with me can be, baby girl." Another feather light kiss was pressed to her lips. "I promise ya it will be good. I can be all you need." Another kiss with more pressure; a physical promise from his lips to hers. "I know I can give you everything you want, if you can just trust in me a little more." One more sweet kiss. "That's all I need is your trust and we'll make this last."

"Baby, of course I trust you," she said, in a tone that she hoped told him it was second nature to believe in him.

In a pleading tone, as desperate as she ever heard him, he whispered "Don't ever again take your love away and give to some other guy what should have always been just mine." Then he went to kiss her but she gently pushed on his chest and moved back.

Penelope wiped at her mouth. Her eyes searched his. There was a very long moment of tense silence between them before all this pain that was buried deep inside of her exploded out of her mouth. "That's not fair! I waited on you as long as I could stand!"

She paused but his eyes betrayed his emotions just then. He seemed to be giving her a look that said she could have waited longer for him. That she gave up to soon.

After another tense, silent moment she spat at him "You don't get to blame me for moving on. Its been years since I had one damn little bit of hope you would ever kiss me! Ever WANT me! You try, Derek, to be in my shoes for a little bit. I took my love away? You never gave me yours till tonight!"

He stood there frozen. Looking completely stricken with pain and regrets. "I made mistakes but-"

"There is no but! But what? I should have held on? If that's what you think then you need to leave! I'm not letting you act like I kept us apart all on my own because that's complete bunk!"

"Baby girl, hold up, pump those breaks, please."

"Are you planning to throw Kevin back in my face next? Don't you dare even think about going there. Not after all the women who have came in and out of your bed. The numbers are staggering!"

"Whoa, you don't want to go there cause you have no CLUE what the hell you are talking about. Don't believe rumors. Unless you hear it from me then don't assume you know who has been in my bed."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? If even one tenth of the rumors are true you have no room to talk to me about taking love away! You gave what should have been just mine to almost every pretty woman you so much as bumped into!"

"Not for a long time now. That's what you don't get. What you refuse to see, woman! I felt sick over what I did all those years. Even the things I did before I ever met you. I hit a point where I was disgusted with myself and I stopped hooking up with women I don't give a damn about. And do you know why? Look in the mirror, Garcia. Its all you."

"A little late in the game now! Is this all brought on by jealousy because you can't stand to see me change? To see me get my life together. To see me not need Kevin or any man to be my crutch! Does that jeopardize your image of your baby girl? Do you want me now cause, God forbid, I might stop needing you just because I'm getting out and living my life?! Is that what you think was going down, Derek? Cause you couldn't have been more wrong. Just because I stopped believing we'd ever get together and gave up my _unrequited _crush on you does not mean I gave up all my love for you. I didn't do anything on my own. We did it all together. We gave up together! Just go! I don't even know what to think about this right now."

"Don't do this, Penelope," he said, in a grave tone. He stepped closer to her. "Don't. You don't wanna do this to us. Not tonight."

Tearfully she asked him "How could you say that to me? I took my love away from you? Like I broke your heart on purpose when I would have done ANYTHING to have you back then. Anything! I did everything I could but throw you down and rip your clothes off! I stuck by you and I respected your feelings and your fears. I didn't push you for more because you couldn't handle more. If I took anything back it was my dignity! Should I have kept acting like a born again virgin over you for another few years? That what you expected? Are you really holding against me Kevin and anyone else I dated? Cause that's crazy considering your record."

"Okay, I said it wrong. All-"

"Yeah, you did! You said it like I hurt you maliciously when I was just trying to give you what you wanted, which if you can't remember, was not me. That hurt me but I loved you through it all. You had my love. More than anyone else ever had."

"All I meant was please stay with me and don't give up on me. I know you're not sure about me...I get it....just try and believe in me again. I need you, baby girl. I can't be happy without you. Penelope...I'll never love anyone else this way that I love you. I know that. So if you're mad about me waiting this long then scream but don't stop talking to me....you promised, remember?"

Shaking her head wearily she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "You gotta know I never will stop talking to you.....I'm sorry, okay?"

She looked up at him. Suddenly she knew why she had flipped out. Derek had hit a raw nerve.

A little piece of Penelope always had felt guilt over being with Kevin and how she watched Derek grow more and more subdued during that time, how she kept the relationship a secret and as soon as Derek found out things started to change between them.

A part of her always did wonder if she hadn't been with Kevin would Derek have stepped up but the much bigger part of herself had decided he had all the time she was gonna give him to do that. Still when he said she took her love away it cut deep because a part of her worried it was true and that part of her tried to make her feel guilt over how it all went down. She lashed out at him because she knew she couldn't give in to that sinister voice in her head and take all the blame for what was a fifty- fifty mistake between her and Derek.

Penelope went on "I freak out sometimes. You push a button and I lose it. I don't do that, usually, with other people but you mean more to me than anyone ever has before....be patient with me, please, baby."

He kissed her head. "No problem. I've learned patience over the last few years....it sucked but I got it mastered."

She chuckled. "Hot Stuff...."

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Kiss your baby girl and feel how my love is still here and strong."

"Mmm, woman, you do have the best ideas."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Phenomenal Woman**

Penelope slowly came awake, snuggling closer to Derek as she did, and let out a happy soft moan. They hadn't had sex but she couldn't bear to let him leave her place the night before. It was long after midnight when they stopped kissing, fighting, crying together, and kissing some more. At first they sat on the couch and talked and then they moved to the bed with the idea to sleep but they kept talking long into the night.

Now she was rubbing against him, with her eyes still closed, like a cat against a scratching post, feeling his body respond to her. Then his hand shot out and grabbed her ass. She yelped softly because she had thought that he was asleep. Her eyes shot open to find he was wide awake.

Derek said, in a low voice, "Woman, you sure do wake up frisky."

Penelope chuckled. After staring at him for a moment she asked "You couldn't sleep, huh?"

"You know I wake up early," he said, evasively as he lay his head back on the pillow so that she couldn't look in her eyes. "I thought about making you breakfast but that would require getting out of this bed and that's the last thing I wanna do. I was enjoying just watching you sleep."

She slid up the bed so she was laying on his chest but propped up enough to look down at him. "We talked so late into the night that I would have thought you'd be wiped out, handsome." She lifted one hand and massaged his temple. "But here I find you awake and brooding." She leaned close to him and murmured "We can't have that," before pressing her lips to his.

In him she could feel some tension, some hidden worry that they were on shaky ground in this brand new place they found their relationship, and Penelope wanted to wash that fear induced tension away. Derek would act like he was strong and sure of everything but when it came to love he was in foreign territory. She would have to show him the way.

After a minute his kisses changed from sweat and searching for reassurance to possessive, demanding, forceful and hungry. He pushed her onto her back and showered her throat and shoulders with desperate kisses, covering her with little marks that showed his love as he nipped and sucked on her skin.

Penelope's eyes drifted close. Her mind turned off and she gave in to the wonderful feelings coursing through her. It was powerful to combine love and lust to this degree. To have this man who she thought would never trust his heart to anyone finally trusting his heart to her.

She would never blame herself for giving up on him back before she was shot but she would hate herself forever if she gave up on him after yesterday's declaration of love from him. Now she had to fight with all she had for them.

Especially since he was finally willing to fight right alongside her for them. Love was never something she could do alone. But together they could do anything.

As he started to lick and suck at her nipples Penelope's moans grew feverish and so did her begging. The problem was Derek was so good at making her wait.

Of course, sometimes, waiting could be fun. That morning they had a lot of fun together before they finally joined their bodies and knew the feeling of being one. Once that happened she felt completely his.

Penelope was finally in the arms of the only lover that she couldn't give up. The only man who, even if she didn't work with him, she would call every day just to hear his voice and know he was okay. The guy who was the sexiest man she had ever known but also so much more than looks to her. Her sweetheart. Her Hot Stuff. Her best friend. Her buddy. Her partner in dirty talk. Her biggest love ever. And now that love was coming back in her stronger than it had ever been before when it was just a crush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no woman who ever meant more to Derek. Penelope had no competition in his heart for the number one spot. And their lovemaking was uncomparable to any of the fucking he did before. That was just sweaty sex. But being with her was life altering. It was beautiful and transcendent.

Their whispered "I love you," to each other were the most powerful utterances of those words ever between them.

Afterwards he slept. Really slept hard, holding her close to him the whole time, as he let go of so much pain and fear that he woke up feeling like a new man. He knew, in his head, that they wouldn't be all roses, good times, and laughs now. They would have to work to keep things good. But his heart only knew she loved him just as deeply as he loved her.

She hadn't moved on from him completely. She was just living her life and being happy, instead of miserable like he was, and he wouldn't blame her for that. She had certainly given him enough chances to step up before she put him in a lock box in her heart. Yes, it hurt him when she was with Lynch but it was just a hurt he would have to take as the result of his actions. Not exactly punishment but what was bound to happen when he rejected her by never making a move for over three years.

He was damn lucky to be here with her today. When he woke up she was laying there asleep still. He pulled the blanket over her more, making sure she was warm enough, and then headed to the bathroom. Then he went to track down food for his growling stomach.

After he had put some food in the oven he went to the door, opened it, wearing his boxers now, and got the newspaper. He was about to start reading it when he heard Penelope whining his name, obviously complaining he wasn't in bed with her, which made a deep grin come onto his lips.

"Morgan!" she called out again, playfully.

He sauntered to the bedroom door and gazed at her. "Good afternoon, princess."

Her eyes lit up. She was sitting there, holding a sheet to her breasts, hair a sexy mess and lips swollen from his kisses. "I'll show you a good afternoon, Hot Stuff. Get your gorgeous ass over here."

He went to the bed and sat down, threading his fingers in her hair, as she cupped his face and their lips met in a hungry kiss. Soon Penelope was reaching in the bedside drawer for a neon colored condom and pressing it into his hand. Then she impaled herself on him as he stayed on the edge of the bed, his feet on the ground, and they started to move together.

Her nails clawed at his back. Her mouth sucked on his neck and shoulders. They were pressed tight together, desperately and emotionally making love to each other as if their lives depended on it.

When they later sped up her breathing got shallower and her moans more high pitched. She whispered against his ear "You have my love....oh God....Derek, its always been you, baby!"

Hearing that his release came and thrust her into another of her own. Then she sagged against him, her body exhausted once more, and sweetly lay kisses on his shoulders.

"Red, it will always be you. Only you. Nobody else will ever get a second glance from me when I have you to come home to."

She smiled and teased "Oh, sug, they better not. Mama does not share well."

"Hey," he said tenderly, as he made her look at him, "Penelope.....I'm your man."

She nodded and her eyes got teary. Their sweet moment was halted by the smoke detector going off. Penelope started to tense up and jump off Derek but he held her firm.

"There's a fire!" she cried

"Hush, that's just lunch burning."

She relaxed and giggled. He rolled her onto her back, still joined with him with the alarm blaring, and gave her a long kiss before he pulled himself out of her. "I'll go handle that, mama."

She reached for a blanket and covered up. "Yeah, get right on that, lover." Penelope lay there smiling blissfully as she admired his nude body walking away and then laughed when she heard him yanking out the battery of the smoke alarm. There was a clattering noise and the alarm stopped but the apartment still had the distinct odor of burnt food.

She wondered what he had been making cause she certainly was starving after all of their love making. Laying there she stilled as it all hit her. Tears filled her eyes. She had made love to Derek.

And they were trying to be a couple now. It was overwhelming. She hadn't let herself truly believe in this happening in so long. Now it was real and she wasn't scared or worried she couldn't keep him.

She was more worried he was hurt over Kevin and angry about it, as he showed the night before. But time would hopefully heal those wounds. She had wounds of her own from all his hook ups. That was the past though.

And the past would not destroy their beautiful future. There was no fear big enough to keep them from the life they were going to build together- day by day, reaching out and grabbing life with both hands and knowing that they deserved the best life had to offer.

No more thinking they were not enough from either of them. No more getting lost in negative thoughts and fears. No more hiding from love and happiness.

Penelope Garcia found her inner diva all over again that year. And then she finally captured her noir prince for just her own. A diva deserves no less, after all.

THE END


End file.
